Celestial Captain
by Lucy Kirkland
Summary: The war in Fiore is over but Lucy had to use a forbidden spell to save everyone. It gives her treble nightmares and scares Lucy allot. She is cared of hurting her friends with her power knowing that they are afraid of her. So she gets a wish and leaves Fiore and ends up in Bleach. There she becomes a captain and help out to stop Aizen. Not NALU but still like that ship but not here
1. Falling from the sky

**Arthur Note: This will take place after the war with Zeref. Since we do not know how the war will end, I've written my version on it. Lucy has found Aquarius' key once again. This is not NALU just to let you all know. Lucy will be pared with a character from Bleach, so leave your ship in a review and maybe I will use it! Also, Lucy will be bad ass in this story hehe**

~Normal POV Earthland~

Lucy was lying on ground staring up at the night sky. The war was won but Lucy still felt like she had lost the battle. Having been forced to use her forbidden spell to save her friends, the one she had promised herself she'd never use again. But at the cost of potentially losing everyone she cared about, she didn't really have a choice. The damn spell gave her so much pain every time she closed her eyes. It showed Lucy her worst nightmares, her friends dying right before her eyes. It terrified Lucy so much because the visions were so realistic, to the point where she could no longer determine the illusion from reality.

Lucy sighed and looked at the stars, there they were billions of miles away but still right before her eyes. Their heavenly bodies watching over not just her world, but every other one out there in the universe. Connecting everyone who bothered to look up, lighting up the pitch black sky. A single tear fell from Lucy's eye as she gazed at the beautiful night sky.

Unbeknownst to her, in that moment the stars themselves were watching Lucy and cried right along with her, creating what looked like a cascade of shooting stars. Lucy stopped when she realized what was happening, there were more shooting stars than she'd ever seen. She stood up, giving her famous smile to the night sky. Closing her eyes Lucy she wished for one thing _'I wish to protect people with the power inside me, even if it means I have to leave Fiore.'_

The stars started to circle around Lucy, shining in a golden light. Lucy looked around confused, was this her guilds doing? She didn't understand what was happening. The light started to get brighter and brighter, soon it was so bright Lucy couldn't see anything. As the light slowly started to fade away, Lucy's vision took a second to adjust before she could see again. When her eyes finally adjusted, what saw was breathtaking, taking her completely by surprise. Her body was starting fade into stardust, Lucy smiled and whispered "Goodbye everyone I promise that we will me again. You gave me a family to love, I will never forget you. You all gave me the best time of my life and more memories to treasure. And of course a lot of crazy adventures to cherish! Bye Fairy Tail and all of my friends you will forever be in my heart." With those words Lucy completely disappeared from Earthland.

Everyone that Lucy's life had touched woke up hearing her words. Fairy Tail was in full blown panic, racing to the nearest dragon slayer mage, asking them to track her. Soon, all of her guildmate's were running around Magnolia searching for her. Team Natsu was broken just thinking that Lucy was gone. She had become such an essential part of their group, they couldn't imagine Team Natsu without Lucy. Not one of them knew what was really happening to her but they all felt something was wrong. Though Earthland was in peace for the most part, dark guilds still existed but not nearly as many of them. So Lucy should be safe but that didn't mean one of the wasn't responsible for her going missing. Not one of her friends understood why she would willingly leave, but all they cared about was finding her and never letting her go again.

~Normal POV World of the Living~

Kisuke and Yoruichi were sitting on the shop's roof having a very serious conversation.

"Kisuke you idiot! Its oblivious that blueberry lollipops are better!" Yoruichi said, as she slammed her hand against the back of Kisuke's head.

Kisuke rubbed his head as he responded, "I'm not an idiot Yoruichi, I know for a fact raspberry lollipops are better than some stupid blueberry lollipop!"

Yoruichi was about to respond but stopped when she saw something in the sky falling fast. Yoruichi looked closer and noticed that it appeared to be a girl. She stood up faster than light itself and flashed stepped to the falling girl, catching her before the girl would hit the ground. Yoruichi then flashed stepped back to Kisuke.

Kiskue looked at the girl in Yoruichi's arms. She had long golden blonde hair that was in a braid. She had large breasts **(A/N: Pervert)** that stuck out on display in her tight blue shirt. She also had a white skirt and long brown boots. What was a little mystifying were the keys on her right hip. They looked like there where made of gold and silver, but he could tell they had a spiritual aura about them. Also, what was really confusing was the girls own spiritual pressure. It was different from a nor, was it a bount? It was different from anything he ever felt, he worried that the girl could be an experiment from Aizen that was released to try to kill them. Maybe he should just kill it? But if he did that, then he wouldn't be able to find out what exactly it was that made this girl different.

"I think we should take her inside Kiskue. I don't think she is our enemy; she looks so innocent. Besides if she is our enemy we can always just kill her, right? And if she isn't then we have a new form of spiritual pressure to look at." Yoruichi said as she started to walk into the shop.

Kiskue snapped out of his thoughts and ran after Yoruichi into the shop. "Tessai, Jinita and Ururu come here!" Yelled Yoruichi as she inspected the girl closer. The three employees quickly got to Yoruichi and Kiskue. They were all surprised to see a girl in Yoruichi's arms.

Jinita being the blunt idiot he was asked of course, "Who the heck is that Yuruichi? Have you guys kidnapped some kid again?"

Which of course ended up with Jinata being hit by Tessai. Kiskue sighed before answering "We're not sure who she is but we can't just leave a girl that fell from the sky alone. Now can we? Also, she has a very weird spiritual pressure, it's unlike anything I ever seen before."

Yoruichi nodded and looked at Ururu, "Can she sleep in your room Ururu?"

Ururu nodded and smiled. "Yeah she can sleep in my room until she wakes up." Yoruichi still smiling, flash stepped the golden blonde girl into Ururu's room.

That night all five of them wondered who the golden blonde haired girl was and how it was she feel from the sky. What they didn't realize then, was that this girl was one of the most dangerous beings to ever enter the world of living.


	2. Karakura town and fake beard

**~Lucy's POV~**

 _'Where am I and why is everything so dark?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Lucy... help me!" She spun around when she heard a voice. Wendy on the floor dying in her own blood. She ran up to her but when she touched Wendy, she dispersed. This couldn't be real.

"It is real Lucy Heartfilia." She looked up and saw Zeref smirking walking towards her.

"No your lying! Your dead I saw it with my own two eyes!" She yelled at Zeref as she tried to run away.

But Zeref showed up before and always with a dead body of a friend. _'Why does this happen to me?'_ She thought, _'What did I ever do to deserve this pain?'_ She only wanted to protect everyone. She felt warm tears stream down her face as she put her face in her hands helplessly. ' _Please just make it all stop, please someone make this pain go away.'_ She begged.

"Shine" Said an stern voice that held s hint of concern in it. A girl with long lavender hair pale skin and pink/purple wolf ears. Everything around us changed, the darkness disappeared as a moon came up in the sky. As the girl before turned around and I saw her beautiful silver eyes that was shining in moon light.

In her right hand was sword more beautiful than any other weapon I have ever seen. The blade reflected the light of the moon and made it look like the blade was made of the moon it self. The hilt was purple and had a moon shaped guard. She wore a white shirt and a purple cape like dress, around her waist was a belt. She had light purple boots that went a little higher then her ankle.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked, as she slowly walked towards the girl. The girl gave Lucy a stern smile and sighted.

"You really are a fool Lucy Heartfilia. You don't know who I am? Well let me tell you I'm your zanpakuto and I will protect you. This blade in my hand is what you will fight with, trust me it will all make sense in the future. My name is -

Lucy shot up from a bed and looked around. There was a little girl next to her staring at her with wide eyes. Suddenly she yelled, "Everyone she's awake!"

Lucy just stared at her confused as to what she meant. _'Where in Earthland am I?'_ She wondered. _'This doesn't look like anything in Magnolia or even Fiore. She would just ask grandpa Crux,'_ she decided. _'Let's see where are my key... MY KEYS HOLY SHIT THERE NOT HERE!'_ Lucy panicked and looked around the room with wide eyes. She felt her heart beat rapidly, when suddenly the door slammed open and four strangers walked in. A girl with purple hair looked at her for a second before she ran to Lucy's side.

"You have to calm down we won't hurt you. I promise, my name is Yoruichi, that is Kiskue, Ururu, Jinata and Tessai." She explained pointing to each of the others.

"Where are they? Where are the keys that were on my right hip?" Lucy asked fast before she started to panic even more. What if something happened to them and she couldn't protect them?

 **~Normal POV~**

Kiskue watched as sweat began to form on the girl, he didn't understand why she was panicking over some keys. Where they that important to her, she looked like she was about to go insane, so they must mean something to the girl.

"Calm down please your keys are safe. We simply put them in another room, sorry but we had to make sure they were safe. Jinita get the keys now." Yoruichi said as she gave the golden blonde haired girl a smile.

Lucy sighed in relief, "Sorry for freaking out like that. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, but please call me Lucy. The reason that I freaked out like that is because those keys are one of the few things that I have left from my dead mother and father." Lucy explained, forcing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Kiskue felt a little pang of guilt in his heart. He took away one of this girls last things from her dead parents. And she looked so innocent, she even smiled saying it like she is refusing to show any form of weakness to anyone.

Jinita just got back with the keys when he heard what Lucy said. He felt a bit angry at Kiskue and Yoruichi that they took the keys from the girl. He walked up to Lucy and handed her the keys. "Here are your keys Lucy, sorry for taking them."

Lucy smiled at the red haired boy "It's okay Jinita you didn't know; now can anyone please tell me where I am?" She asked the group before her, while also mentally seeking out her celestial spirits. _'Grandpa Crux please get me some information on this place. Gemini copy them and look for all the information you can get.'_

 **~Kisuke's POV~**

"You're in Karakura town Lucy, it is in the world of the living. Well you probably just know is as Earth but hehe we call it world of the living" He explained to Lucy. She probably thinks that we are crazy for calling this place world of the living or she is going to call us idiots and say that she knows what the world of the living is.

Kisuke watched as Lucy groaned and face palmed.

"Great just great, why does this always happen to me." He heard her say more to herself then to them. He looked at Yoruichi to see if she understood what Lucy meant, but she looked just as confused as he was.

"What do you mean by that Lucy?" Ururu asked shyly as she looked at the ground.

Lucy smiled sweetly as Ururu, "This will probably sound really crazy but I don't think I'm from this universe. I come from a world called Earthland. I know it sounds weird and all. But I promise you that I am telling you the truth. I'm not sure how I got here or why I'm here exactly but I do feel like there is something important that I have to do in this world. I'm probably sounding crazy aren't I?" she said with a dry laugh.

Everyone one of them stared at her with wide eyes. 'A new world? That would mean new information and new experiments. That must explain why she has such a weird spiritual pressure.' Kisuke thought to himself, also wondering what kind of soul reaper she would be? 'WAIT FUCK! IF THE SOUL REAPERS IF THE FIND OUT ABOUT HER IT WONT BE GOOD.' Now it was his turn to freak out.

"Wow that's new... huh never have I ever **(I will love you if you get this)** thought that there were more worlds out there. I wonder though, have you ever heard of soul reapers?" Yoruichi asked as she sat down next to Lucy.

"Um... let's see soul reapers. No... wait I have kind of... not, yeah it's complicated. Is it somehow connected to whatever a zanpakuto is?"

At Yoruichi's nod, Lucy continued. "Well, then yes I do. You see in my world there is magic and I've been using mine to learn of your world, however I only as of now have a limited amount. While I was asleep someone was speaking to me. She didn't tell me her name, she just said 'My name is something you will learn in due time' and she mentioned she was my zanpakuto. So yeah, it seems like I got a zanpakuto when I got to this world." She finished more so speaking to herself aloud, "Not sure why?" Lucy said as she stroked her fake beard. **(A/N: I had to I just had to)** Everyone else in the room began to sweat at the blonde's weird mannerism.

"Oh well, I will figure it out eventually." Lucy finally said with a shrug. "But now I am wondering if I could speak to Yoruichi and Kiskue alone please?" Lucy asked as she gave the group a big smile.

"Sure that's fine, everyone else leave now." Kiskue ordered as he sat down in a chair. The three others nodded and left the room.

 **~Kisuke's POV~**

"First of all, thank you for saving me and letting me stay here. Second, I am not on Aizen's side in this fight." Lucy said as she bowed her head.

Huh, weird, Lucy comes off as goofy but is actually pretty smart, Kisuke thought. "So what was it you wanted to talk about? It can't be just that right?" He asked as he gave Lucy a smile.

Lucy smiled at him and began, "Hehe yes, it's true I wanted to talk about something else as well. I was wondering if I could stay here until I can find a way back to Earthland? Also, would you mind helping me learn to fight with my zanpakuto? I don't really know how to fight with a sword." She said as she scratched her head.

What a weird girl, he though before responding. "Sure you can stay with us. But in return I want you to tell me about your world, okay?" Kisuke said as he gave Lucy a smile.

While Yoruichi sat silently wondering if Kisuke wasn't only doing this for the information. 'I bet that he is doing this just because Lucy has a hot body, tsk pervert.' She thought with a smirk.

Kisuke watched as Lucy nodded and grinned like a mad person. **(Natsu grin)**. Having Lucy here will be fun, but we have to make sure that the soul society don't find out about her or it will mean trouble for all of us.

 **That was all everyone I hope you liked this chapter. It was fun making chapter 3 will come out this week. Bye for now and leave a comment on a ship for Lucy please I really need a ship for her. I have been thinking of some but I want your ideas as well. Also if you see any mistakes please do tell me. I want it to be perfect but you see English isn't my birth language.**


	3. First day of school

**~Normal POV Karakura high school~**

Ichigo was sitting in his chair listening to Keigo ranting about stuff. Orihime was listening with full inrest because Keigo was apparently talking about some weird shop with food from different countries. Chad and Uryu was sitting in their chairs and was listening but didn't say anything.

The bell rang and everyone started to go to there seats. The teacher opened the door and walked in. " Okay class we have a new student today. Will you please come in and introduce your self"

Into the classroom walked a beautiful girl in with long golden blond hair and a very large chest. Even larger than Rangiku or Orihime. She turned to everyone and smiled. Her big chocolate brown eyes seemed to glow with happiness.

"Hello everyone nice to meet you all. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, I hope that we will all become good friends" Lucy giggled as she smiled at the class.

The boys started at her with hearts in their eyes. They girl looked at Lucy with smiled on their faces, well one looked at her with a perverted smile on her face. (A/N: I think we all know who that is)

The teacher smiled at her class and asked "Do anyone of you have any question for Lucy?

Keigo's hand was in the air faster than light. "Do you have a boyfriend? Also what kind of boys do you like" Keigo asked as he grinned. Ichigo and Uryu facepalmed at the boys stupidity.

Lucy felt a pang in her heart as she gave the hyper boy a smile. He reminded her so much of Natsu. "No i don't have a boyfriend, and for your second question I care about how the person is on the inside not on the outside. The outside is just a bonus to me, but I can pretty much like anyone." Lucy answered as she smiled.

Keigo grinned like a mad man and yelled "YEEESSSS" Lucy burst out laughing at that. An angelic laugh full of love and happiness, no miking laugh was that. No it was truly a laugh of happiness "Sorry for laughing at you but your funny" Lucy giggled as she tried to calm down from laughing.

"Lucy you can go and sit down next to Uryu, he is the boy with glasses and black hair" The teacher said as she pointed at Uryu.

Lucy nodded and took the seat next to Uryu. She gave him a smile and then looked at the teacher as she started the lesson. Uryu was staring at Lucy with interest in his eyes as Lucy was able to answer every question she got and even correct the teacher sometimes.

'Much smarter than any of my so called friends. Orihime and Rangiku isn't really the smartest.' Uryu thought as he glanced at Lucy from time to time.

The day went on normally with no problem at all. No hollows at all for the entire day. Which surprised Ichigo and Uryu, they normally felt one or two hollows everyday. But they didn't think to much into it, after all stranger things have happened.

It was lunch break and Lucy was walking up to the roof top. When she got there she saw that some of the boys in her class was there. They noticed that Lucy was there and waved to her. Showing that she should come over to them. Lucy gave a big smile and walked over to them.

"Hey my name is Lucy Heartfilia nice to met you all." Lucy said as she sat down next to Ichigo. Ichigo have Lucy a small smile and said "Hey my name is Ichigo, that's Chad, Uryu, Kegio and Misuki. Nice to meet you Lucy I hope we can be friends"

"What lovely name you all have. I hope its okay that I sit here with all of you" Lucy said with a smile as she opened her lunch box that Virgo made for her. In it was fancy rich food, Lucy mentally facepalmed at Virgo's lunch.

They others looked at Lucy's fancy food with wide eyes. Uryu looked at Lucy and asked "I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you have such fancy food in school?"

Lucy sweat dropped and said "Well Virgo my personal maid is a bit weird. She wants the best for me and well makes this. Its a bit stupid because I like normal food beter. But yeah I don't have the heart to complain at her. I see her as my family and well mom and dad is in heaven so yeah.."

She said with a sad smile on her face. The other looked at Lucy with sad eyes. Ichigo understood how she felt, he had lost his mother as a kid.

"Oh sorry for asking Lucy" Uryu said with an apologise look. Lucy gave him a smile and nodded. "Its fine Uryu you didn't know" Lucy said with a small smile.

After that the day went on with no problem. Lucy meet the rest of the gang and made friends with them fast. Ichigo was a bit suspicious about Lucy, she had high spiritual pressure coming from her. It wasn't that high but higher than normal human. He got to the conclusion that Lucy was able to se spirits just like the rest of them.

 **~Time skip to after school with Lucy~**

Lucy was walking home after school with a big smile on her face. She had meet the gang that Kisuke had been talking about under training. It had been two weeks since Lucy came to the world of the living. Virgo and Loke had somehow got a house for Lucy. Not that she was complaining, she was just confused how they did it. They refused to tell her, she could order them to tell her. But Lucy wouldn't do that if it wasn't really important.

Lucy's new house was big, I mean really big. Lucy knew that her spirits wanted the best for her. But really this was just overkill even for them. But oh well nothing to do about it now.

Lucy opened the front door and was of course greeted by Virgo. "Welcome home princes. How was your first day of school?" Virgo asked as she took Lucy's bag. Lucy giggled at Virgo's act and smiled. "My first day was great Virgo. I made so many new friends and all of them are super nice. Also Virgo could you please make some tea for me and Capricorn? I promised him that I would listen to his poems today"

Virgo nodded at her masters words and started to walk towards the kitchen to make tea. She was happy that Lucy had got new friends in the school. Not that it was a surprise, Lucy was the universes kindest person. Someone who wouldn't want to be her friends is an idiot.

No one was kinder and more gentle than Lucy. Everyone in Fiore knew that better than anyone. But even so Lucy was scary as fuck when someone hurt her family or friends or just innocent people. She had nothing against fighting for fun as long they didn't kill each other. She was a fairy after all, and every fairy will eventually become like that.

 **~Normal POV at Uryu's house~**

Uryu was sitting on his bed reading a history book about guincys. But his mind kept drifting away thinking about the new girl Lucy. She had been bothering him ever sense he first saw her. Her spiritual pressure was so different from anything he had ever felt before. It had him worried considering she could be a spy working for Aizen.

He decided to keep a close eye on the new girl. To make sure that she wouldn't harm his friends or Karakura town. He wouldn't let anyone hurt them, never again. Even if it killed him not one of them would die on his watch.

 **Don't forget to leave your ship in the comment below. Also in the next chapter the soul reapers will appear.**


	4. Never make the old man angry

**~Normal POV soul society~**

All the captains had been called on a meting from head captain Yamamoto. They had been told that is was something troublesome. It made some of the captain worry while some, to be exact one, was wondering if he would get a good fight out of this.

 **(A/N: I think we all know who it is, if you don't then... WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THE TIME GO WATCH BLEACH AGAIN FROM THE START UNTIL YOU KNOW WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT)**

Jushiro was a bit concerned that it had to do with Aizen. He really hoped that it had nothing to do with Aizen. But knowing his luck it probably would have to do something with Aizen.

In the captains meting room all 10 captains was assembled. All of them was there just waiting for head captain to start talking. All had different expressions on there faces, and all had different thought on the matter.

Head captain Yamamoto calmly spoke. "The department of research has found something very troublesome. In the world of the living, in Karakura town to be exact. Captain kurotsuchi care to explain furder on the matter"

Mayuri took a step forward and faced all of the other captains. "We have discovered something very interesting. A new kind of spiritual pressure had appeared in Karakura town. Three weeks ago it suddenly appeared, then we saw no threat in it. But that was our mistake, something that I don't like to admit but now we really don't have a choice. This new spiritual pressure had grown allot and is on a captain level. And it keeps on growing everyday in record time as well."

Kenpachi gave a big psychopathic grin and laughed. "So it's something that I can smash. This should be fun, hey old man can I go and smash it?"

Mayuri glared at Kenpachi. "You fool you can't just go baring in like that. We found it and that means that we gets it"

With that a full out argument between the two of them broke out. Shunsui sweat dropped and tried to break up the fight between the two captains. Which wasn't really the best idea, Shunsui ended up being punched in the face by the two captains. **(A/N: Like when Elfman gets punched by Natsu and Gray, just that Shunshi didn't get knocked out)**

Yamamoto was starting to get irritated at the two foolish boys and decided to put a stop to it. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO DECIDE WHO IS GOING AND ISN'T. THE TWO OF YOU ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN. Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya are the ones going to Karakura town this time. I had already decided that would go before hand and that is final. You will leave tomorrow and make sure to take your lieutenants with you. All Captains dismissed, NOW LEAVE YOU GAVE ME A HEADACHE"

With that all captains left the room as fast they could. No one wanted to take on a pissed of Yamamoto, not even Kenpachi. **(A/N: He would want to fight Yamamoto not just when he is angry. Not even Kenpachi is that stupid)** Mayuri sent Toshiro and Byakuya a glare "Be sure to bring the power back to me. I want to see what is that have that kind of spiritual pressure. So don't kill it got it" With that Mayuri stormed of muttering something that sounded like this "Stupid old man taking my fun away from me"

The other captains sweat dropped at Mayuri's weird way of dealing with not being allowed to go. Kenpachi looked at Byakuya and smirked "Be sure to take it back so I can fight it" With that Kenpachi left to try and find his way back to squad 11.

Toshiro looked at Byakuya and gave him a small smile "I guess that we will see Ichigo again huh? I wonder if he have noticed what it is that has come to Karakura town"

Byakuya simply said "We will see that when we get to Karakura town" With that he walked away with his perfect emo face. **(A/N: He is just so great, much better than emo duck butt (I don't hate have anything against Naruto it is a great anime) Comment if you like emo duck butt or emo pink flower better)**

They other captains all went to their different squads wondering about what they had just been told. Jushiro was just happy that Aizen hadn't been mentioned. But he was still wondering if Aizen was the one behind this.

 **~Ichigo's POV~**

I was walking Orihime home after a great day. Me and Orihime had gone to the carnival today. There we became girl and boyfriend, I really have to thank Lucy tomorrow. Lucy told me that I should make my move on Orihime before someone takes her from me. So after thinking a bit I decided to ask Orihime to the carnival.

Lucy really is something else, even if just have been a week sense she came. She is kind and caring, plus she is a soul reaper just like me. Well kind of, Kisuke told me that Lucy wasn't from the soul society. She told me that in the future she would tell me what she is.

I looked at Orihime and smiled "I love you Orihime" Orihime looked back at me with her big brown eyes. She had the most adorable blush on her face and stuttered out "I l-love yo-you to Ich-Ichigo"

 **Damn I made this chapter in 30 minutes. Wow my finger hurts right now but oh well. New chapter for all of you, I do hope you like it. Sorry everyone that wanted Ichigo x Lucy. Orihime x Ichigo is one of my favourites in Bleach. A little short a know but I promise that the next chapter will be great. Lucy will met Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku and Byakuya**


	5. Cake and red pineapple

**Hello everyone this is the chapter when our beloved soul reapers will meet Lucy for the first time. Also who do you like best Jushiro or Shunsui? Tell me I have an idea for something but I need to know who you like best first. Send me a message if you have an idea or want to ask something about the story. That was all so lets see how my mind will make this chapter. :D**

* * *

 **~Normal POV Karakura town~**

Lucy smiled at her crazy group of friends. They had decided to have a picnic after school, and well it turned out to be rather crazy. Ichigo and Orihime was being teased non stop by Keigo. Which of course ended up with Keigo getting a kick in the face by Ichigo. That led to Chad telling Ichigo to be nicer. Which of course ended with more yelling and craziness. Lucy couldn't stop smiling at her friends, Orihime and Tatskui chatting and smiling with each other. Ichigo and Uryu arguing about stupid nonsense. Keigo and Chizuru talking about how sexy Lucy was. Mizuiro and Chad sweat dropping at everyone's stupidity.

Lucy felt like home when she was with all of them. She loved when people was bit crazy. Lucy suddenly got an crazy idea that made her smirk. Slowly she took a bit of cake and threw it at Ichigo.

Ichigo who had been having an argument with the four eyed chicken felt something hit the back of his head. He slowly brought his hand up to fell something sticky. When he brought the hand in front of his face he saw wiped cream. He sent a friendly glare towards Lucy and threw a muffin at her. Which she dodged like a pro, but the muffin ended up hitting Tatskui.

And with that a food fight broke out between all of them. It looked ridiculous to anyone else that walked by. But to them it was a serious fight of who was the best food fighter. In they end all of them ended up laughing like morons.

* * *

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I sat up looking around at all my friends. All of them would fit right in with Fairy Tail no doubt about it. I took a quick glance at Ichigo and almost bursts out laughing again. He and Uryu were both covered in wiped cream and different types of food. Plus both of them were laying on each other which made it look ridiculous.

I took out my phone and took a photo of them. I so am using this to blackmail the two idiots later. I looked at Orihime and smiled "We really weird group Orihime. Even though I haven't know you for that long I feel like I have know you forever"

Orihime smiled back at me and laughed "Yeah your right we really are a weird bunch of people. But that's what makes us special, without us being this crazy it would be no fun"

I laughed at her statement "You know what Orihime? All of you would fit in perfectly in the place I come from. But your right if wasn't crazy it wouldn't be fun"

Chad looked over at us after helping Keigo and Muzuriu to get up. They looked very funny covered in sweets. "Lucy where do you come from?"

I smiled at Chad's question, they knew that I didn't come from the soul society yet I had soul reaper powers. "I can tell you that I come far away from here, from a different country."

Uryu with had just woken up looked at me with his stupid four eyed expression. "Why did you move here Lucy. You always talk about how much you loved your friends. So why would you want to leave them. It makes no sense to me, care to explain?"

Ugh freaking four eyed chicken, why does he have to be so fudging smart. He is so much like Freed and Levy, well mostly like Freed but still somewhat like Levy. I smiled at Uryu knowing that would be the best way to get out of this situation. "I'm sorry Uryu but I don't like talking about it. I can tell you that something happened and it changed everything"

Uryu looked at me a for bit before he sighed and nodded. "If it is something that you don't want to talk about then I will accept that and will not pry into your life. But just to let you know, if you need someone to talk to. All of us are here for you Lucy, we care you."

And with that I was crying like a little baby. Wow I need to man up and... Wait did I just say man up? OH MY FREAKING GOD I'M TURNING INTO ELFMAN. WHYYYY?

* * *

 **~Normal POV time skip to later~**

Rangiku was shopping in the human world not really caring for her mission. Her captain told her to look for something different, so that was what she was doing. Buying things from the human world was always fun, they had so many different kind of things.

While Rangiku was out shopping the other three was actually doing what they was suppose to do. Renji had sensed something rather strange while searching the town. It wasn't very strong but he felt it, curious on what it could be he decided to check it out.

When Renji got there he was in for a surprise. Ichigo was bleeding on the ground and looked like he was about to fall unconscious any second. Before him was a girl with a body much like Rangiku's. The only different was that this girl was blonde. She had a shihakusho on her and a zanpakuto in her hand. The zanpakuto had blood on it, Ichigo's blood. She was walking towards Ichigo with sword in hand.

Renji wasted no time and drew his sword and dived right towards the girl. He sent out a big wave of power to signal the others that had found in and was staring a battle.

Lucy blocked the red haired boys attack and jumped back as she watched him land before Ichigo. The celestial mage took in the boys attire and saw that he was a soul reaper. A lieutenant from squad 6 to be exact, he matched the description that Lucy was given.

* * *

 **~Renji's POV~**

I glared at the person before me. Even tough I hate hurting girls this girl hurt Ichigo and that is unforgivable. "Who the hell are you girl?"

I yelled at the blonde beauty with a deadly glare. She just smiled at me even when blocking my sword. She kind of remind me of Gin Ichimaru, damn I hope she isn't going to be like him.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet ya. Who are you may I ask, also why did you attack all of a sudden?" Her voice was kind and gentle with no hint of anger. In fact it sounded like she was happy about me attacking her.

"My name is Renji Abarai and I am the man that will end you. Attacking my comrade will be the greatest mistake of your life." I jumped back and stood protectively in front of Ichigo. Damn bastard better not die on me, I swear if he dies I will kill him.

"Roar Zabimaru" Zabimaru went into his shikai form and went straight towards Lucy. She just stood there smiling at me and Zabimaru. Heh she thinks that she can take a direct hit from Zabimaru. Lets see about that shall we.

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**

Lucy just stood there smiling as Zabimaru was heading straight towards her. She simply put up her index finger and blocked Zabimaru. Not even a scratch was on her finger when Zabimaru returned to Renji.

Renji just stood there looking at Lucy with wide eyes that held fear. Fear of losing the battle and not being able to protect his friend. Even tough Ichigo was an idiot, Renji still cared for him. Not that Renji would ever admit it but still.

The blonde celestial mages sweet words made Renji shiver "Do you still wish to fight me Renji?" The tone she said it in reminded Renji of the snake, Gin Ichimaru **(Fan girl attack, he is so fucking great Gin)**

Renji felt how he started to shake in fear "I- I wont - give u-up no o-one hur-hurt my friends and gets away with it" He glared at Lucy even tough he was cared. He knew that he stood no chance against this girl. Even so he would delay her until the others came.

Lucy blinked and started at Renji before she started to laugh like an idiot. Renji looked at her surprised at felt anger build up inside him. She was mocking him with that laughter oh she was so going to get it this time.

"Sorry for laughing Renji, you probably think that I'm laughing at you. But I promise that I'm not laughing at you. Its just that I just realized how this must have looked to you. You probably think that I was going to kill Ichigo right?"

Renji glared at Lucy still holding Zabimaru in its shikai. "Oh your telling me that you wasn't trying to kill him. Then care to explain why he is on the ground beaten to the inch of death?"

Lucy scratched her head and awkwardly laughed. "Well you see it happened like this"

* * *

 _~flashback before Renji came~_

 _"Are you sure you want to do this Ichigo?" Lucy asked as she looked at Ichigo. He was in his soul reaper form ready to battle. Ichigo gave Lucy a smile and grabbed his sword from his back._

 _"Yeah I'm sure, don't worry I will be fine. You should worry about your self Lucy. Lets see if you can fight as well as Kisuke told us." With that Ichigo launched at Lucy with Zangetsu in hand._

 _Lucy sighted at blocked with her own zanpakuto. It was beautiful with a golden hilt that was decorated with small crystal stars. The blade was crystal white with a black line at the top._

 _Ichigo smirked knowing that this would be a good fight. Ichigo kept trying to cut Lucy but failed horrible. Lucy kept blocking all his attacks with grace and ease. For Lucy this was pointless but she knew that Ichigo would not get any better if he didn't taste defeat. He had been going on how great he was and was starting to get to cocky for his own good._

 _Lucy raised her sword as with a speed Ichigo never seen before she slashed Ichigo's chest creating a big cut. Red covered Ichigo and Lucy's sword, Ichigo stared at Lucy in shock before he launched himself at her._

 _The fight went on and Ichigo just kept on getting hurt while Lucy didn't even get scratched. In the end Ichigo's bankai didn't even do the trick he still lost. And all of this happened just because Ichigo wanted to train a bit._

 _~Flashback ends~_

* * *

Lucy smiled at Renji as she laughed. His expression was just to damn funny. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. Oh how people loved to jump to conclusions before hearing the whole story.

Renji felt embarrassed how he had jumped to the conclusion like that. But he also felt scared how this girl was able to beat up Ichigo that badly without even using shikai. Some people are just way to strong.

" Lieutenant Abarai mind explaining who this young girl is and why Zabimaru is in its shikai?" The calm but deadly voice made Renji freeze. Three soul reapers was walking up to them. Two being captains and one being a lieutenant.

Toshiro looked between the two of them and at Ichigo. He looked surprised to see that Ichigo was beaten up that badly.

Byakuya looked at Renji and said. "Well I'm waiting lieutenant Abarai"

* * *

 **To be continued!**

 **Haha oh how I love to make people guess what happens next. Well I hope you liked this chapter. Lucy's zanpakuto's name will be reviled in the next chapter. But if anyone of you can guess what the name is fell free. I would love to see what you people think the name is. The chapter was going to be longer but I decided to slit the chapter in two so you all would get something to read. The next part of this chapter will come soon, I hope.**


	6. Boobs and teenagers with hormone problem

**Hey guys sorry that I haven't update in such a long time. But i promise I will try to update more often. Anyway's I hope will like this chapter everyone. Also please do comment on what you think. That would make me even more happy and I would see that people enjoy this. Welp here's the chapter, I do hope you will like it.**

 **~Lucy's POV~**

I turned my head to were I had heard the voices coming from. There right before us stood three new people, one lieutenant and two captains.

The two captain were both male and very handsome. One of them reminded me of Rogue a lot. Well except that he had long hair instead of short. The other one looked like Lyon but shorter and cuter. The lieutenant was a very beautiful female. She had long strawberry blonde hair. Her body was very busty and good looking. She reminds me of Jenny, well on looks at least.

I carefully put my sword back in its sheath. It wouldn't be wise to make them think I'm the enemy. I have to be careful here, if I make a wrong move I could end up in a fight with them. Not something I would want, even tough fighting is fun. That battle wouldn't be to fun, I would get in so much trouble.

The handsome emotionless man walked up to me. His eyes was kind of scary, how the stared at me with no emotion. Why do people have to be so damn scary. It's not normal to have such emotionless eyes. Ehh and I thought Rogue was bad enough.

"Who are and what squad are you from?" His cold eyes stared down on me. He was a lot taller than me, it was kind of intimidating. I felt really short compared to him. Now I wonder how the white haired boy fells next to him.

"Ehh I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I don't belong to any squad. May I ask who you three are?" I answered a bit unsure on how he would react. Lets just hope he won't take to to bad. Well I did smile saying it with my happy voice. Pff I do that all the time, so no different there.

"Not in any squad, then who are you really Lucy Heartfilia." The short adorable boy walked up to us with the cute woman behind him. Gahh I just want to hug him and cuddle with him. He is so god damn adorable, almost as adorable as Asuka. But still adorable as fuck.

The black haired man seemed to glare at the short boy. I wonder why, maybe it has to do with him interrupting our conversation that hadn't really started. "I believe she asked for our names. It would be rude to not answer her questions." The very tall scary emotionless man said in a emotionless voice.

The woman grinned and walked up to me. What she did next surprised me a lot. She smashed my face between her very large breasts. "Your so cute, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto. The short cute one is Toshiro Hitsugaya. And the emotionless one is Byakuya Kuchiki."

Being used to Erza's hugs I had no problem answering. "It's very nice to meet you. Umm before I answer Captain Hitsugaya's question I think we should call Orihime. If you look to the right you will see why." Damn this I hope they won't take it to bad. Oh who I'm I kidding, there friend is on the ground bleeding looking half dead. Who wouldn't react bad, I mean if it was anyone from Fairy Tail that saw there friend like this. Well someone would be dead, a very painful death.

Rangiku let go of me when I told her to watch to the right. I looked at her face and saw that her eyes were wide and filled with fear. Not that I could blame her for it. It was like her body moved on it own. Faster than I could blink she was beside him along with Byakuya, Renji and Toshiro.

I took up my phone and dialled Orihime's phone number. After about 10 seconds Orihime answered the phone.

"Oh Lucy is something wrong? You normally yell in the phone when you call but not this time." Orihime asked from the other side of the phone line. She know me so well, even tough we have only know each other for about a week.

"Yeah Ichigo is badly hurt Ori-Chan, we are at the usual training spot. Can you come here as quickly as you can? He need medical treatment fast." I said in a voice that held concern but still happiness. This was normal to me so I wasn't to faced about it.

"WHAT I'm coming right now. I will be there in a minute." With that Orihime hung up the phone. I should really learn to take Orihime with me when I train with people.

Looking at the others I walked up to them. They really looked worried about Ichigo. "Don't worry I called Orihime she should come soon. Ichigo will be okay soon." I assured trying to calm them down.

Renji glared at me with eyes filled with hatred. "You did this to him, you could have at least tried to not hurt him like this. This isn't training, it's torture." He stood up and was about to punch me.

I made no attempt to stop him. But the punch never came. Byakuya had stopped Renji before he could punch me. "Lieutenant Abarai explain what you meant that she is the one responsible for this."

Renji put down his arm not stopping glaring at me. "She is the one that Ichigo was fighting. Because of her the damn idiot is almost dead." Renji yelled out punching me in the face.

His punch had much force in it and a normal person would go flying. But I'm not a normal person, being in Fairy Tail thought you a thing or two about self defense and taking hits.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt him that much. It just that Ichigo was getting to cocky for his own good. So I had a fight with him to make sure he understood to not underestimate people. But I guess I took it a bit to far, but I love to fight it's so much fun" I said with a smile and regret in my voice.

I suddenly felt Orihime's spiritual pressure. She was very close, I turned around and saw her running towards us. "Ichigo!" She yelled as she came closer.

She quickly bent down next to him and put her hands out. "Santen Kesshun I reject" She screamed out as her beautiful power came out. It would never seas to amaze me. The beautiful orange glow that was able to heal any wound. It was as if it could reverse time and space it self.

The soul reapers looked at me with wonder and Rangiku asked. "So what exactly is going on here. I'm very confused on what's going on and who you are blonde. Your sexy and got a smoking body but who are you really?"

I blushed and hid my face in my hands. "Ehh thanks Lieutenant Matsumoto but that's not true." I looked between my fingers and saw the four of them staring at me. Renji and Byakuya had a hint of pink on there face. Are they sick or something?

"Um Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai are you two alright? Your faces are a bit pink, your not sick are you?" I asked as I looked up at them. I titled my head to the right and started at them with worry.

 **~Normal POV~**

Lucy looked up at the soul reapers with her big brown eyes. To Byakuya and Renji it was the cutest thing they had ever seen. Rangiku and Toshiro also found her adorable, but not as much as the two squad six members did.

"I think there pink because of something else Lucy." A voice said behind the four soul reapers. All five of them looked at who said it with wide eyes. Lucy's eyes stared to tear up as she threw herself at the person.

"Ichigooooo! Your okay again" The force behind the Lucy's throw made Ichigo almost fall over. Ichigo hugged Lucy trying to comfort her. She was almost like a little sister.

Orihime walked up behind Ichigo and smiled. She knew that Lucy would never try to take Ichigo away from her. So there no need to even be a little jealous of her. Lucy had been then one who helped the two of them get together in the first place.

Toshiro looked at the blonde girl. She was really confusing, one second she was all polite the next innocent and adorable then happy and giggly. He stepped forwards and a bit unsure asked. "I don't mean to interrupt your moment here but what exactly is going on here. We would like an explanation."

Ichigo stopped hugging Lucy and looked over at the others. "Hey guys, it's kind of a long story. So yeah let's go to my place and we can explain there." He told the four soul reapers.

 **~small time skip brought to you by dancing cakes ~**

After a long explanation everything made sense for the soul reapers. Some parts were still a bit confusing but Ichigo and Orihime seemed just a clueless as them.

Lucy and the four other shinigami left Ichigo's house after they got to an understanding that Lucy was a friend not a foe. Even so the four soul reapers had still some truly trusting Lucy.

When Lucy said good bye and was about to leave Rangiku did something very unexpected. She jumped Lucy and grabbed her breast. "Don't go just yet Lucy-Chan. You have to come to the seireitei with us."

Lucy blushed at Rangiku's action and stuttered out the words. "Why would you need that?" Her whole face was so red that it almost could match Erza's hair. "Please stop that Lieutenant Matsumoto it's embarrassing."

Renji blushed like mad, Byakuya was blushing a bit but was able to hide it very well. His little friend just like Renji's had a hard time staying calm. Lucky it was unnoticed to everyone.

Toshiro started to lose his temper really quick. The poor girl was clearly uncomfortable but his drunk of a lieutenant didn't seem to care. The two idiots from squad six on the other hand. They were blushing like teenagers having hormone problems.

"Matsumoto stop that at once. Can't you see that she is obviously uncomfortable with it." Toshiro yelled at his subordinate who normally don't listen. This time she decided to listen for once and stopped.

Byakuya looked at Lucy hiding his blush with his scarf. "Miss Heartfilia if you would be so kind and come with us without any fighting this would be so much easier for both. We need to take you to the soul society with us. That's why we're here to capture the one sending out the mysterious spiritual pressure."

Lucy's smile seemed to change just when she said these words. "Sure I will come, just to say if someone attacks me I won't be reasonable for them getting hurt." The way her sweet tone said words with a creepy smile sent shivers down the high ranked officers of squad ten and six.

 **Whew that was one long chapter. Almost 2 thousands words in it. Well I hope you liked it, if you did leave a comment a well follow me if you fell like joining the Light army. (lame I know but couldn't think of anything else. If you got a better name for my followers please tell me)**


	7. Hello

Hello everyone. I know that I haven't updated in a very long time. So I decided it was time for me to do something. This story was put on hold because I left the Bleach fandom. But I'm starting to like Bleach again. But even so this story has massive grammatical errors, and to be honest is quite poorly written.

So I have decided to ask if you wish for me to restart this story. If you do wish for me to restart it, I will remake it and post it as a new story. One that is better made and make a whole lot more sense than this one. But that is all up to you, so tell me if you wish for me to remake this.


End file.
